The present disclosure relates to controlling data stored in a smart card and, more particularly, to setting one of multiple payment instruments stored in a smart card as a primary payment instrument with single user operation. A contactless smart card is any pocket-sized card embedded with an integrated circuit (IC) chip capable of storing various types of digital information. Such smart card may be referred to as a chip card or an IC card. The smart card contains more information than a typical magnetic stripe card and can be programmed for different types of applications. Some cards contain programming and data to support multiple applications and some might be updated to add new applications after they are issued. Such a smart card may be referred to as a combi smart card. In general, the combi smart card includes a magnetic band, a contact IC, and a contactless chip on boards (COB) with a radio frequency (RF) antenna. The combi smart card may interact with a corresponding user terminal through the magnetic band or the contact IC in a contact interaction manner or through the contactless COB in a contactless interaction manner. Due to many advantages thereof, the combi smart card has been popularly used as a contactless payment card or a contact payment card, such as a credit card, a debit card, an identification card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, and a payment card for public transportation.